22 short stories
by Gerkyhen
Summary: 22 song titles 22 short stories, enjoy. Disclaimer: Don't own GF


22 short stories (song fic)

**I just died in your arms:**

"I can't believe out of everyone it had to be, I'm dying in **your** arms" He coughed.

"Don't say that Sinedd, you're not dying" D'jok tried to assure his 'enemy' but he sounded so unsure himself that it was pointless...

**99 red balloons: **

"What's going on!?" Gasped Micro-Ice.

"Surprise!" Shouted his team mates.

**A wish for something more:**

Unrest filled her, things weren't moving fast enough for her. He didn't care anymore, it was just football he cared for now. Mei sighed as she flung herself onto her bed.

**Ain't no sunshine:**

_Snowing again_ Aarch noted, _always snowing_.

"I don't like snow" Aarch said loudly to himself.

Dame Simbai looked up from her newspaper to look at Aarch then out of the window.

"Oh" she said.

**All these things: **

Mei sighed as she came out of the shower, she dried her hair with her new hair dryer before putting on her new lipstick, she looked in the mirror even with all these things she could never be happy...

**Baggy trousers: **

"Micro-Ice you're not serious are you?" D'jok asked staring at his best friend's newest style fad. Micro-Ice stroked his new baggy trousers.

"Yeah, why?" He asked confused...

**Bodies: **

He slowly stroked the length of her body.

"I will always love you" he breathed into her ear.

Mei sighed, relaxing, his body crushed against hers.

"And I you" she whispered.

**Born for this: **

"He's too young!" Aarch's mother complained.

"No one's ever too young for football!" Aarch's father laughed before chucking the football to Aarch, who trapped it neatly before dribbling off.

"See? He was born for this!" Aarch's father exclaimed...

**Can't get along without you: **

"I knew he'd leave" D'jok hissed as they watched Sinedd on the TV.

"Yep, trouble from the start" Micro-Ice agreed, stretching and putting his hands behind his head.

Mei felt like slapping them as she sunk even further into her depression.

**Cops and Robbers: **

"Shit the police!" Sonny yelped.

"Run!" Bennet squealed, before all of the pirates rushed giggling onto the ship.

**Dancing in the moonlight: **

"Do you wanna go outside?" Yuki whispered.

Micro-Ice nodded and followed his girlfriend out of the Akillian bar into the moonlight, Yuki began humming a few bars of a classical tune and Micro-Ice grabbed her, twirling her around.

**Don't you want me: **

"Where are you going Rocket!?" Tia screeched for the third time, tears running down her face, Rocket didn't answer her, simply continued packing.

**Ever fallen in love with someone (shouldn't have fallen in love with): **

Dark onyx eyes met blue from across the football pitch, he smirked and Mei blushed, what was **wrong** with her?

**Fascination: **

Aarch watched the graceful curve of the girl's body as she kicked the ball, a heat growing inside his body. Lust was a powerful thing.

**Fix you: **

"I can't bear this anymore Aarch" Artegor coughed.

Aarch stroked his old friend's hair. "I'm here" he whispered.

**Follow: **

Sinedd was gone, how much she wished she could follow...

**Heart of glass: **

He stared down at her, eyes blank and emotionless.

"Stay!" She begged again.

Aarch didn't reply he slowly, gently took hands in his then dropped them away and then he turned, ready to go.

**Here comes the sun: **

"Hey all!" The teen shouted as he jumped into the room. Yuki smiled he always brought a smile to her face, he was her personal sun.

**In the air tonight: **

Yuki smiled at her, eyes half lidded, dreamy looking. Tia shifted, awkward. "What?"

"Can't you feel it Tia? There's electricity in the air, something's coming"

**Never think: **

"Let's go!" Yuki shouted before jumping off the cliff and jumping into the freezing water. Micro-Ice stared down into the water, did this girl not think?

**No more heroes: **

Mei sighed, she was so bored, everything was boring, **D'jok** was boring, he wasn't a hero anymore, not a strong man to hold her, she needed someone else, someone to be there for her.

**Not in love: **

"What do you mean you're going? It's 8am!" Mei said rolling over in the bed to look at Sinedd properly.

"Mei this didn't mean anything, you do realise that?" Sinedd didn't wait for the answer, he simply left.


End file.
